Deployment of maintenance packages to computing platforms often require downtime of such platforms. At the beginning of downtime, a backup is created and this backup serves as a fallback option, in case the upgrade fails. Advancements in technology have enabled for reduced, and in some cases, zero downtime upgrades. With such arrangements, upgrades run in parallel to a production system within the same database for the complete duration of the upgrade. The procedure creates clones of the tables, which are changed by the upgrade and runs database triggers to replicate data from production to the upgrade copy of the tables. With the maintenance procedure running in parallel with the production system in the same database, the upgrade can no longer be revoked by restoring a backup.